


Ready or Not

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Written for a prompt game on Tumblr. Send me a number for the situation and another number for the sentence that has to appear in the piece and I'll write something for it.****Situation: Stuck indoors on a rainy daySentence: “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”Warning: All kinds of sweetness over here.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning out the drabbles/ficlets on Tumblr like crazy right now. What to come hang out? Send a prompt? You can find me at ashyblondwaves!

“Ready or not! Here I come!”

Wanda tiptoed with purpose through the living room on her way to the kitchen. She was moving toward the sound of little feet running across the linoleum flooring. A sign the boys either hadn’t yet hid or got bored and left their spot. 

“Boys!” Vision’s voice rang out and Wanda laughed to herself. He was terrible at whispering. “Boys, come back so mommy doesn’t find you! No! Put that down!” 

At that, Wanda heard the sound of two distinct giggles as she pushed open the kitchen door. That’s where she saw her two boys running through the kitchen. Billy chased Tommy who had a roll of paper towels in his hands, letting it unravel throughout the kitchen. It was everywhere. 

Two toddlers? Check. 

Paper towel eruption? Check. 

Vision? Not found.

Of course he was still hiding. That’s when Wanda saw his shoe sticking out from under the kitchen table. There weren’t many places for a 6 foot 3 inch synthezoid to hide. While the boys much preferred to hide in the cupboards, Vision’s go-to spot was usually under the table. 

Vision? Check. 

Wanda bend over just enough to see under the table. Sure enough, there was Vision with his knees pulled up to his chest sitting under the table even though the boys had long abandoned the family game. She smiled. 

“Hi,” she said with a wave. “Found ya.” 

“Yes you have,” Vision replied sheepishly.

“Mind if I join you?” Wanda asked, looking at the boys now sitting in a section of the unraveled paper towels. 

“I’d never forgive you if you didn’t.” 

Wanda scrambled under the table, curling her knees up to her chest to mimic Vision’s position. 

“Why do we always think Hide ‘N Seek will work?” she mumbled to herself. 

They’d been trying to get the boys down for a nap for the last hour, but neither was interested. Not before -- and certainly not after -- the loud clap of thunder that ripped through the skies after Wanda and Vision had just gotten the boys settled into their beds. It’d been raining for days. For a family that usually spent their days out in the yard, they were all beginning to wear down. 

They thought maybe if they played a game, got the boys running a little, it’d tire them out. But it was hard to tire a pair of three year olds out when you’re stuck inside. There’s only so many places to run and for Wanda and Vision, not nearly enough places to hide. They were tired. 

Wanda watched her husband as he peered out at the boys from under the table. Every so often you’d see his mouth quirk up into a half smile when Billy or Tommy said something funny. His eyes seemed far away, like he was thinking on overdrive and processing too much at once. 

**“Tell me what you’re thinking right now,”** Wanda asked, pulling Vision from his thoughts. “You just looked like you were about a million miles away.” 

“I was just thinking,” Vision started, pausing for just a second. “that I’m very lucky. I’ve got you and the boys and I find myself thinking all the time how this happened. How could I be nothing but a voice one day to now having this beautiful life with you and Billy and Tommy? What makes me deserving of this?”

Wanda caught herself tearing up. “Vis...” she choked out. “You think that? You know why you deserve this? Because you’re kind and patient. You were there for me when almost nobody else was. You love our boys fiercely. You have qualities that far exceed when many men out there have. You deserve every bit of this. Every bit.” 

“It feels like a lot sometimes,” Vision explained. “Everything I have, I mean. Sometimes it makes me feel so good I can hardly process it fast enough. Then I just end up wondering how I could be so lucky. Even on the hardest days, I feel like I’ve won.” 

Wanda smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek. There was so much she could say, so much she could do to prove to Vision that it wasn’t luck that got him here, it was him. In the end, she went with the simplest route. 

“I love you,” she said.

“And I love you,” Vision returned, reaching out to stroke Wanda’s cheek. 

As the comfortable silence fell over the kitchen, Wanda felt a jolt of unease. If it was so quiet, where were the boys?

“Oh no,” Wanda said, worried about what they could be up to. She scrambled out from under the table, and scanned the kitchen, laughing under her breath when she saw it. “Vision, come look at this.” 

In an instant, Vision had unfurled himself from under the table.

“What is it?” he asked “What’s wrong?

Wanda pointed to the middle of the kitchen where a pile of paper towels lay completely unrolled. 

Vision scanned the sea of white, looking for what Wanda could have possibly been referred to. Then he saw it, right in the center of the paper towel mountain.

Two little boys fast asleep. 


End file.
